Blood is Rising (A Percy Jackson and Harry potter fanfiction
by KCValdez
Summary: Marcella is a regular wizard attending Hogwarts school in Harry Potter's wizarding world. After a suprise attack at Hogwarts leading to Marcella running away from the dead body of her beloved Fred Weasley, she crashes into a mysterious daughter of Hades from Camp half blood. As a prophecy arises between the two different girls, they will have to settle thier differences for revenge


**Chapter One**-

MARCELLA

The fire crackled merrily in the Gryffindor common room that night. Fred Weasley brushed a loose strand of hair from my face.

The portrait hole swung open and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in, flashing a smile at me as they passed. Hermione came to sit by me.

"How's the essay coming along?" she asked. "I had mine done three days ago.

"What?! It's due tomorrow?" I shrieked. "Sorry, Fred." I jumped up from his lap at once and snatched up the parchment and quill Hermione had passed me. I started scribbling down dates I remembered from the 1718 Goblin Rebellion.

Suddenly there was a crack and a scream from outside the window. I jumped and gave a start. Fred laughed, though I didn't know why.

Another crack echoed from the dark grounds. Then another, and another. They began to grow in frequency.

Harry looked out the window. "What if it's Voldemort?" he shouted.

Yells, screams, and shrieks began to echo from downstairs. Muffled yells. I recognized Neville's and Seamus's voices in the fray.

"We must help them!" Ron shouted.

The four of us swiftly ran out of the portrait hole and clambered down the stairs to the Entrance Hall where a terrible sight awaited us. George was locked in combat with Amycus Carrow, Bellatrix Lestrange was attempting to use the Cruciatus Curse on Professor McGonagall and most Ravenclaws were in war, though some Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs were fighting too.

"I should have known!" Harry bellowed, and shot a Stunning Spell at Bellatrix, which narrowly missed.

"Potter!" she shrieked, giggling. "Come to avenge your dear godfather?"

Cold fury bubbled inside me and it threatened to spill out like vomit. I turned my wand at Bellatrix and yelled, "CRUCIO!"

"Marcella!" cried Fred, appalled, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was cause Bellatrix as much pain as possible for insulting our beloved Sirius… She screamed in pain and writhed around on the floor for a while, and beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. I glared at her the entire time.

She got to her feet, cursing. "How dare you do this to me?! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light narrowly missed me, but, from the sound of it, hit someone behind me, judging by a muffled grunt.

But behind me there was a zap, and suddenly my whole leg felt like it was on fire. Ouch.

A stifled sob came from Hermione, and a moan of pain from Ron. I was too scared to turn, too afraid to see who it was who had taken the blow…

_I'm a Gryffindor_, I reminded myself. _I'm supposed to be brave, noble…_

I brought myself to tilt my head to the left slightly, and… suddenly I regretted my action. I grabbed Fred's hand, and it went limp in my grasp, his sightless eyes staring at the sky.

"_No_," I groaned. It couldn't be… my Fred… the Fred who had survived so much. My senses had to be deceiving me, because Fred Weasley couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. I decided to pinch myself to test if this was just a horrible nightmare, which it surely had to be. A sting told me that I hadn't just dozed off in the common room, my head lolling in his lap. Five minutes ago, he had been alive and kicking, throwing Dungbombs at Filch's face and exploring the secret passages of Hogwarts with George and Lee Jordan…

And then a body flew past us, a body with orange hair, and Bellatrix was running around cackling. "I killed Fred Weasley, now I'm gonna kill you…"

Cold fury exploded from the pit of my stomach. I gave chase, running after the evil woman, my eyes glittering with malice, my only desire to pain the woman who had killed Fred…

Just then, a figure with bubblegum-pink hair blocked my path, preventing me from getting to Bellatrix. I struggled and fought, but Tonks just wouldn't let go.

"I know she killed Fred," she shouted over another "Crucio!", "but get back to your friends! Run! _Run!_"

I didn't run. Sobbing, my face shining with tears, I made another gallant effect to shove Tonks aside, but she just wouldn't budge. _She's an Auror. I have no chance. I must get to Harry and the others, but… what will they say? It's my fault, all my fault…_

"Marcella!" came a yell. I saw Harry's black hair coming toward me through the crowd, and I knew he was about to tell me off for causing Fred to die.

I followed my instincts.

I ran.

Shooting curse after curse after hex after jinx through the fighters, I fled to the Quidditch pitch. I planned that there, I would grab a broom and fly to any safe haven, even overseas if I had to.

"_You_!" came a voice from behind me. Spinning on my heel, I saw the dreaded werewolf (and my worst enemy) Fenrir Greyback, blood trickling from a spot on his chin and his disgusting smell of blood and rotting flesh.

He was about to turn me into a bloody lump on the ground.

"Impedimenta!" I yelled, and he was immediately immobilized against the floor. Tucking my wand in my breast pocket, I located the door and ran through it, still crying. Because I wanted to get as far away from Hogwarts as possible, I didn't summon my Cleansweep from the broom shed. The Quidditch team would be fine without me.

I reached the broom shed and seized my broom. Kicking off from the ground, I hurtled over the tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest and away from Hogwarts.

Twenty minutes later, I was flying over London and my hands were starting to feel numb with cold and sweat. I put on a new spurt of speed as the forests grew more wild.

I bumped into an enormous flying object.

"Ow!" I shrieked.

"Ouch!" someone on the thing yelled.

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Why should I tell you, worthless mortal," said the voice. I can hear a tinge of anger in her voice and a british accent along with it.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

Who IS this person?

"Yes, mortal!"Her voice was tinged more with annoyance.

"Like you aren't one itself!" I yell. I want to see this person's face, how brutal-looking she really is.

I pulled out my wand, then hesitated. Yes, it was against the law to do this, but even underage wizards were allowed to use magic in life-threatening situations. But was this life-threatening? I didn't care.I pulled my wand out of my pocket and said, "Lumos!"

"Shit," The figure blinked at the bright lights. I could see her more clearly now. A orange t-shirt and a slim figure, topped with black messy hair in a ponytail. She reminded me of Cho, with all her tanner skin and black stringy hair, but the relationship to Cho ended there, as her eyes gleamed with a reckless daring, while Cho spent half her time crying. Ever since her boyfriend died. I tried to put Cedric out of my mind as I looked at the girl more closely. She rode a winged skeleton horse with wings.

The girl swore at the light.

"Fine, I'll start first, my names Marcella. I'm a wizard," I replied. "I'm magic and I attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The girl eyed me carefully. "My name's Lily..."

Lies! That easy to tell a lie from her face. And besides, the girl didn't look like a Lily to me...

"Okay, Lily." I said, "Your actual name."

"Leila..." She said.

I agreed to live with that name.

"What are you doing in my territory?" Leila said. Her horse whinnied loudly, and I knew Leila was powerful in a way. I smelled death, but where was it coming from?

I didn't want to say a word about what had happened tonight. So I settled on changing the topic.

"Where are you from?" I asked. "And _what _territory? You sound American to me, even with your accent, not British."

She still didn't look like she trusted me. "Camp. Camp Half-Blood. It's way better than Frogwarts."

"So- why are you gone?" I asked. I tried to keep my irritation out of my voice. Leila's attitude didn't help.

"I wanted to explore. Why are you crying?"

"Oh." I brushed the wetness off my face and plummeted about a mile down on my broom.

"Hello?" Leila waved her hand in front of my face. "I been invisible like forever and I'm pretty sure I'm not invisible now. And I wanna to take a look at your Frogwarts thing. Follow that funny looking girl, Death Wing."

"I guess," I sighed. And under my breath, I muttered, "Stalker."

I turned on my broom and reluctantly sped off in the direction of the school, Leila and her- horse? Skeleton?- at my heels. The annoying thing about the journey was that she kept asking, "Are we there yet?" like a maniac. Wow, she was annoying.

"Not yet," I said every time. "Maybe soon."

To my horror, I discovered I was right. Ten minutes later, the turrets and towers of Hogwarts Castle became visible. We landed in front and I was glad to see the Death Eaters were gone.

Harry came bustling out. "Marcella! You're back!"

Then he noticed Leila. "Have you brought reinforcements?"

"No," I replied. Harry narrowed his eyes. "Her name's Leila and she comes from this place called Camp Half-Blood. She says I'm a mortal, because she claims I called her worthless, just because she's a muggle."

"USE THE CORRECT TERMS mortal!" she squawked indignantly.

"Calm down!" said Harry. "It's not a bad thing! It just means you're not a wizard!"

Leila had noticed Harry's wand. Pointing at it, she asked, "Where do you get one of those things? And a set of robes like that? I'm not big on fashion, but what sence of styles that? That's... vintage beyond vintage!"

"Harry talks in his sleep," I giggled, "moaning and groaning and saying stuff about-"

"Shut up," he said.

"All in good time," said Ron, who had just come out. "Mum's here, Marcella and Harry, she wanted to say goodbye to Fred and tell you, Marcella, it's not your fault in the slightest. Oh, and George asked me to give you this."

My good mood evaporated at once.

It was a small, folded piece of paper so blotched with tears the name "Marcella Fisher" in small print at the front was smudged and barely legible. I opened it and read the writing;

Dear Marcella,

I heard you were there when my twin died, and I'd like to tell you I'm really sorry. I know you've been under a lot of strain recently, and now Fred's death added to it.

I heard you ran away. If you don't want to tell me the reason, that's totally fine. But I just wanted to tell you, don't go! None of us blame you in the slightest manner, even Percy the Prat. I asked Ron to use Pigwidgeon to deliver this.

You know what? There's someone in the air right now. There's a storm coming, Marcella. And we'd best be ready when it arrives.

Where are you? You remind me of Fred a lot and if you aren't here, then… I reckon I've lost him. Please come back. I will die of heartbreak if you don't come back.

Your buddy,

George XOXO

"Aw..." Leila looks at the note. "You have a boyfriend, do you?"

I'm not listening.

I read the letter again, and again, and again, noticing George wrote his y's in the same manner as Fred, and I looked for every one of them on the parchment. The tears came before I could stop them again, streaming down my cheeks like the rain, but there wasn't any point in wiping them off, or pretending. I let them fall, my lips pressed tightly together, my hands clutched on the treasure Ron had just given me, thinking of the ghost of Fred's last laugh still upon his face.


End file.
